<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Mortal Kombat] Sonya, Cassie, and Kitana's Gangbang by Umbrelloid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338412">[Mortal Kombat] Sonya, Cassie, and Kitana's Gangbang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid'>Umbrelloid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gangbang, huge cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The soldiers of Outworld savour their fresh captives before delivering them to Shao Kahn.</p><p>-</p><p> <a href="https://umbrelloid.itch.io/champion-of-venus">Champion of Venus - Version 0.1.5 is out now!</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Mortal Kombat] Sonya, Cassie, and Kitana's Gangbang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Motaro grasped Kitana’s head and bore her to the ground. The giant, taur-shaped brute showed no mercy: he had dominated the blue-clad princess, and now he intended to claim his prize. “The others?” he snarled at Baraka, who cast a glance around the battlefield and grinned savagely.</p><p>“It’s our victory,” said the Tarkatan general, vengeful glee bubbling in his tone. Indeed, the battle was over, and Earthrealm’s champions lay beaten; Sonya and Cassie Cage were being dragged toward the group of Outrealmers by Goro and Kano. The warriors of Shao Kahn looked thoroughly pleased with themselves, having secured such a stunning victory over some of their longest standing foes. Today would be a day of many conquests, it seemed, as Goro was already groping at Cassie: one hand clutched both her wrists above her head, dangling her like a hunted chicken while the other three mitts fondled her perky tits and between her legs. She cried out faintly as he worked, struggling and straining against his vice-tight grip, all too aware the towering warrior could rip her to pieces at a moment’s notice. Her mother watched from her position slung over Kano’s shoulder, reduced to little more than a war prize for the cyborg mercenary.</p><p>At last, all three girls were dumped on the floor at the Outworld fighters’ feet. Four sets of evil eyes glared down at them, grinning maliciously as each cooked up his own scheme of revenge. A long moment passed before Kano broke the silence.</p><p>“If it’s all the same to you gents, I’d like to catch up with my old mate Sonya.”</p><p>“Take her,” Motaro growled. “I prefer fresh meat.” He pressed one of four tiger-feet down on Kitana’s head, making her groan and squirm. The princess continued to struggle even past the point of absolute failure, trying to dig her knees beneath her and thrust her ass up – which brought her thick cheeks into contact with a red-hot surprise. She tensed when she felt the heaving beast’s beastly monstercock, eyes widening and jaw dropping in awe of its sheer size. She started to struggle harder, but Motaro just laughed and grinded her face into the dirt some more. “Pathetic.”</p><p>Goro grunted. He picked up Cassie Cage once again, holding her by the ankles with two of his massive, skull-crushing fists while the lower pair held her shoulders. The snarky young woman was bearing witness to a distressing sight; Goro’s loincloth rising up beneath her to press on her face, pulsing and throbbing with unbearable heat. When she gave a muted cry of distress, the four-armed monster just squeezed her tighter and began to rock his hips, thrusting his giant bulge against her strained features. “No,” she murmured as he pumped, unable to believe that such a massive slab of meat was still growing. She thrashed and writhed in the brute’s arms, but his grip was unbreakable, especially in her weakened state. All she could do was whine as Goro’s immense, burly, vein-riddled fuckpillar unfurled from beneath his loincloth. It was too big for any woman to handle, much less a human like Cassie, but the beast’s intent was clear. She found herself groaning into the bare flesh of his cock, coughing on the thick musk flooding her nostrils and lungs.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kano found a cozy spot on the ground and threw Sonya down. He wasted no time, except to light a cigarette, before tugging down his pants and spreading his long-lusted nemesis’s legs. Sonya beat at his chest at first, but her punches were feeble and he easily pinned her wrists beside her head, glaring into her eyes. “Waited a long time for this, love,” he said, then blew smoke in her face and opened her own pants. Her soft womanhood clenched as he pressed his bulky prick against it, and another low moan rumbled in her throat – but before she could do a thing to stop him, Kano spat out his cigarette, lunged forward, and entered her. Sonya howled as his huge cock penetrated her tight cunt, stretching her out. Kano growled, teeth clenched in pleasure, dizzied by the sensation he’d waited so long to feel.</p><p>Motaro removed his paw from Kitana’s head and watched as she attempted to crawl away, dragging her exhausted body through the dirt. He followed at a leisurely pace, a triumphant tiger stalking his prey. His easy pace exceeded her own desperate crawl, and soon he was over her, his massive, beastly cock prodding her swaying asscheeks. The excitement was almost too much to bear, but he lived for these moments – when his enemy realised how utterly hopeless her situation was, her soul shrinking as she gave in to the inevitable. Kitana’s shoulders shuddered, a sigh escaped her, and she looked back at the monster towering over her.</p><p>“Get it over with,” she spat, and then trailed off into screams as Motaro RAMMED his hips down. His giant cock plunged deep into her ass, making her guts squelch around the tight-packed insertion. Her eyes bulged as she howled in despair, her tight abs bulging with the monstrous girth of her conqueror. Motaro crossed his broad arms over his chest and grinned as his beast-half thrusted and pumped, stirring her insides with violent intensity. Kitana’s asscheeks wobbled and clapped around his driving meat, her breasts dragged on the ground, and tears poured down her face as the pretty princess failed to adapt to the awesome stretching sensation. “Guuh--!”</p><p>“Silence,” Motaro snapped. “Baraka, take her mouth.”</p><p>Surprised by the order, the Tarkatan general snickered and stepped around the mating pair. “Gladly,” he said, already peeling away his lower clothes. He made sure he was standing before Kitana when his cock fell free, letting her witness the weighty flop of his elephant trunk against his knee before it bobbed up into the air, stiff and ready to ruin a slutty princess’s throat. Kitana gasped for air, Motaro’s thighs clobbering over her ass again and again, unable to even catch her breath. Her vision blurred as Baraka knelt, and attempted to bite his cock – but when her teeth dug into his meat, she found his skin tough and unbreakable. He laughed at her puny attempt, loving the hateful way her eyes fixed on him as she tried to chew through his meat, but now his cock was in her mouth and there was no turning back. He grasped her tear-streaked face between his hands, gripped her jaw tight, and lurched his hips forward – driving his massive schlong directly down her throat. Kitana gagged pitifully, gurgling and choking on his Tarkatan fuckrod while Motaro went to town on her backside. She was trapped between two warriors, her back forced into a painful arch by Baraka wrenching at her jaw. Her slender neck bulged wide around his lunging prick, drool slopping down her chin and drizzling to the ground beneath her. The rough GLUCK-GLUCK-SCHGLUCK noises of her pounded gullet were music to the monsters’ ears, who doubled their efforts, interested to see just how much the sloppy bitch could take.</p><p>Goro, meanwhile, was a gangbang all wrapped up in a single being. Still holding Cassie upside-down, he brought his cock to bear against her rude mouth. “Stop it!” she hissed, her eyes widening when his ultra-dense cockhead smushed against her lips. “Fuck, you stink! Put me down, or I swear I’ll–”</p><p>“Call your father?” Goro rumbled, wrapping his lower hands around her waist. Without further ado, he gripped Cassie painfully tight and pressed her down onto his cock like the world’s sloppiest dicksleeve. She gagged at first, her mouth stretched cartoonishly wide around the ogre-like cock pressing into her. Her eyes looked around in a panic, trying to find some way out of her current situation, but there was nothing. As her neck began to bulge, her uniform started to tear around Goro’s girth, ripping open to expose her perky tits, then her belly, then her navel – steadily bloating around the monstercock. She spluttered pitifully, her tongue waggling pink and slimy outside her mouth, until her lips pressed against Goro’s bowling-balls and she was completely speared on his dick. His cockhead rooted in her guts, Goro snarled a long note of pleasure, basking in the sensation of a former foe wrapped around his cock. Then, with torturous slowness, he began to work her up and down. Cassie rasped and gagged as he used her like a mindless onahole, her toes curling high in the air as her legs bobbed to the rhythm. Spittle oozed down the curves of Goro’s bouncing nuts and dripped to the ground, forming a puddle between his sturdily braced feet. Tighter and tighter, Goro wrung and jerked her up and down, squeezing her bulging belly around her bitch-obliterating shaft. Cassie was nothing but a tool now, a toy for his beastly pleasure, her bare breasts jiggling with each powerful impact. Her world became a torrent of wet SMACKs.</p><p>Kano was enjoying himself utterly. He turned Sonya onto her side and lifted her leg up high, leaning against it as he hammered her sweet pussy. She turned her face away from him, barely moaning at all: instead she panted short, quick breaths in time with his thrusts, her cheeks glowing a deeper and deeper red as she tried not to show her despair to her oldest enemy. Kano just laughed and kept going, content to take his pleasure whether she responded or not. “Come on, love, give us a smile,” he said, reaching out to pinch her cheeks between his fingers. Lips puffed out, she was forced to look at him, her eyes burning with rage and…something else. “Oh?” he asked in amusement. “Could it be you’re falling for old Kano?”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Sonya hissed.</p><p>“Fuck me? Well, fuck you too.” Feeling more joyous than he had in a long time, Kano pushed her head down and grunted as he picked up the pace – beating his hips against hers with loud smacks and claps. He could feel the pressure building, reaching intolerable levels, but he didn’t want this to end just yet. Instead he flipped Sonya over onto all fours and mounted her doggystyle, spanking her ass as he railed her cunt. “Now here’s a good look for you!” he roared. “Bent beneath me – what a lovely picture!”</p><p>“Nngh! Fuck..!” Sonya hissed, teeth clamping together as she boiled amidst the intensity of the fuck. Her breasts bounced in her uniform shirt until Kano’s metal hand gripped the fabric and ripped it apart, freeing her udders to bound all over the place. Soon his palms were wrapped around her tits, groping and tugging violently at her sensitive boobs while he ravaged her cunt at top speed, out of his mind with pleasure. Sonya could feel her willpower melting away. She clawed at the earth, moans creeping out as Kano gave her the fuck of a lifetime. The harder and faster her pumped, the more she cried out like a desperate slut - and the more fun Kano had.</p><p>Motaro had thoroughly gaped Kitana’s ass by this point. The princess whimpered around Baraka’s cock, gagging and grunting and squelching noisily while her eyes rolled way back in their sockets, her tongue forced to roll out against her chin as that huge Tarakatan cock pummelled her throat. “Hgk! Glrk!” Her gullet couldn’t take so much red-hot dick: he was nearly punching her stomach with his dong, stirring up her insides until she needed to puke, but the blockage meant she was unable to. When Baraka suddenly seized up, she knew what was coming but had no way to resist. He growled as he came, erupting a huge tide of potent spunk down her throat, painting her insides white with his seed. She felt her stomach fill within a few thick shots, bloating full of cum and sloshing noisily under the constant barrage of Motaro’s thrusts. Baraka clutched Kitana’s hair, wrenching her dark locks while she spluttered and moaned around the base of his member. When he pulled out, it was all in one movement: SCHLOCK, popping his mast free so it swung mightily in the air, flinging globs of seed all over her face and pancaked tits. Kitana coughed – and then puked semen all over the ground, retching as she poured a tide of hot spunk from her gullet. Her tongue probed around her leaking mouth while her eyes scaled back in their sockets. “Ahn…” she crooned: the last of her resistance had been crushed, and she could no longer deny the electrifying pleasure flowing through her system. She started to raise her hips to meet Motaro’s thrusts, only to grunt as he pummelled her to the ground again and again. Her body was simply inferior to his, and as she went cross-eyed from the surging bliss, she realised she was cumming, squirting like a sloppy slut beneath his brutal, ass-gaping cock. That was the signal, the final straw in Motaro’s domination: he guttered a blissful sound as he bottomed out inside her and unleashed a tide of thick ballsludge directly into her guts. Kitana gripped the ground, arched her back, and bellowed in shameful pleasure as her belly swelled around the monster’s extreme load. His cum gurgled audibly through her system, swirling along the channels of her intestines until at last, with a loud retch, she erupted a thick torrent of cream from her open mouth and nostrils.</p><p>While Motaro made a spunk-fountain out of Kitana, Goro drove Cassie toward her own sexual destruction. He wrenched her off of his cock and let her wheeze, catching her breath with sharp, ragged gasps while he stroked his meat beneath her. Suddenly he turned her over so she dangled the right way up, her groin pressed against the dinerplate-thick head of his schlong. Without hesitation, he drove her downwards, ripping through the seat of her pants with his massive cock and bulging her slim midriff obscenely wide. Cassie choked as she looked down at her own distended middle, mouth opening and closing in shock before her eyes rolled back in an expression of depraved pleasure. Her tongue flicked free of her open mouth, her eyelids narrowed, and she gripped Goro’s arms as he hooked them around her chest – bracing her tight for the remainder of her tumultuous monsterfuck. He rammed her with burly passion, grunting each time his balls CLOPPED against her belly, filling her with his lust far beyond her natural limits. Cassie’s wails warbled and wavered the harder Goro slammed her, squeezed in his embrace until she thought her ribcage would crack. CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP--! Goro’s cock thundered in and out, faster and faster, his balls spanking so hard they left bruises all over her stomach and thighs. Suddenly he roared, “SUBMIT!”, and stiffened up as he unloaded inside her. Cassie’s belly swelled, her womb packed with far more jizz than any human should be able to take. She came at the same time, her tongue waggling around in maddened slaps while the monster filled her up.</p><p>“Haaahnn--!”</p><p>Goro kept pumping until he’d sprayed every last drop of his load inside Cassie, before tightening his grip on her midriff and pulling her upwards – twisting her off of his cock like a loose screw. Finally he clutched her skull in his palm, dangling the bloated slut and watching her moan and drip before dropping her in a heap beside the defeated Kitana. The two sluts groaned blindly and deafly, numb to the world around them, aware only of the obscene pleasure that dominated their bodies.</p><p>Nearby, Kano was finishing up with his nemesis, hooking his fingers into her mouth and kissing her neck as he blasted a big load inside her. She squirmed beneath the press of the burly Australian cyborg, twitching with every rope that splattered in her womb, until he relaxed and gave her a pat on the head. “There’s a good girl,” he said cheerfully, pulling out of her stretched cunt. “Wouldn’t things have been easier if you’d submitted years ago?”</p><p>Sonya could only groan and cover her head with her hands, bathed in the ultimate shame. Kano snickered before returning to his comrades and looking down at the soaked, stretched, battered and abused sluts – Outworld’s new fucktoys.</p><p>“Not a bad catch, if I say so myself,” Kano said. “I wonder how long they’ll last once we give ‘em to the army.”</p><p>“A week,” said Motaro.</p><p>“I give them a day,” Baraka supplied.</p><p>“Seems a shame, doesn’t it?” Kano grinned as he threw an arm around Baraka’s shoulder and addressed his compatriots. “So why don’t we keep ‘em for ourselves? We’ll just tell Shao Kahn they died in the fighting – who’s to know?”</p><p>A moment of silence, then grunts of assent from the monstrous warriors. No point wasting a good set of holes – especially ones that were now broken and willing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>